Verdadero o falso
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Nada es mejor que preguntarlo de primera mano, pero tal vez Fubuki realmente no queria saber la respuesta. Mal sumary x.x


No se que decir, solo...quiero dormir peo el insomnio me esta matando D: DX igual salen cosas lindas con el insomnio asi que no se de que me quejo XDDD Aquí el... ¿oneshot? Si creo que entra en esa categoría XD el titulo es... realmente no creo que tenga nada que ver XDDD

* * *

**Verdadero o falso**

-¡Juudai!-le llamo Fubuki mientras alcanzaba al Osiris, acababan de terminar una clase con Chronos y parecía que el otro quería huir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto algo preocupado al ver la cara que este le mostraba, parecía consternado y nervioso.

-Bueno... es que hay algo que llevo preguntándome un tiempo, ¿sabes?-Comenzó él Obelisk tratando de hallar las palabras exactas que tenía que usar. Vio como ladeaba la cabeza confundido y suspiro. -Juudai, ¿no pasas DEMASIADO tiempo con Johan?-Si, al fin lo había dicho, lo que pensaba toda la Academia sobre aquel par y él también, claro está.

-¿Ah?-Juudai lo miro aun mas confundido.- ¿No estás exagerando Fubuki?-le dijo no sin antes sentir como un par de brazos se enroscaban en su cuello desde atrás.

-¡Juudai te estaba buscando!-le dijo una voz juguetona sin querer muy cerca de su oído.

-¡Te dije que iría a buscarte!-le reprocho el castaño con una expresión de falso enojo a un muy divertido peliazul mientras Fubuki suspiraba nuevamente.

Tosió un par de veces para captar la atención de aquella "parejita no oficial" hasta que al fin ambos se le quedaron mirando. Este se cruzo de brazos y puso una expresión seria y decidida.

-Juudai, Johan...-llamo a ambos quienes con una expresión de sorpresa se miraron entre sí sin romper aquel contacto que tenían.-No se si se hayan dado cuenta pero parece como si...-trato de pensar en sus palabras cuidadosamente pero no tenía otra forma de decirlo para que se le entendiese bien.-Chicos, ¿están saliendo?-soltó de una vez ganándose que un par de ojos lo mirasen como a los locos.

Un silencio algo incomodo se instalo entre este particular trío hasta que Juudai suspiro.

-Definitivamente... estas... ¡loco!-había dictaminado al final el Osiris sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de un interesante y suave rojo. Fubuki continuo mirándole seriamente hasta que Johan hablo.

-Mmm... son muy perceptivos...-habia dicho haciendo que Juudai le diese un codazo en el estomago por el enojo que sentía al escucharlo decir tal cosa pero enseguida tenia de nuevo a Johan pegado a su espalda.-Ya, ya, no te enojes tanto.-dijo aun sonriendo a pesar del dolor que sentía producto del golpe en sus costillas. -Algún día lo sabrían.-Fubuki abrio grandemente los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante tal... declaración. Juudai no podía comprender a que venia que el Obelisk dijese todo eso solo sabía que estaba muy molesto y se lo dio a conocer dándole un pisotón que hizo que volviera a soltarlo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?-le había gritado casi fuera de sí viendo como el peliazul empezaba a huir de la escena del "crimen" y él corrió a alcanzarlo, ¡aun no era suficiente venganza!

-Así que era cierto...-Y fue ese día que Fubuki aprendió que era mejor no meterse en asuntos ajenos, nunca más.

Mientras Juudai había alcanzado a Johan en un pasillo vacio, necesitaba una explicación de todo aquello.

-¡Ahora me vas a decir porque dijiste eso!-exigió el Osiris habiendo quedado sobre el Obelisk al haberse lanzado sobre él para detenerle en su huida. Casi de inmediato las manos de su "futura victima" se aferraron a su cuello y una sonrisa le era dirigida enteramente a él.- ¿Johan?-llamo confundido por la actitud que estaba teniendo pero no obtuvo una respuesta, en cuestión de segundos había sentido una presión en su cuello que lo había hecho inclinarse hacia adelante donde otra sutil presión en sus labios le hicieron perder momentáneamente la capacidad de razonar. Pronto comenzó a responder a ese toque haciéndolo más intenso sin saber siquiera porque, pero sabía que comenzaba a gustarle. Se separaron unos centímetros cuando el aire fue necesario.

-Si todos lo creen... ¿por qué no les damos el gusto?-había dicho simplemente el peliazul antes de darle otro beso esta vez más corto. Juudai pensó un segundo en lo dicho y sonrió. Bueno ¡no perdía nada con intentarlo!

Fin

* * *

Bueno, siento que me salió algo soso x.x pero bueno, necesitaba escribir algo de ellos o mi cabeza iba a explotar como una bomba de tiempo :D ok, eso si es exagerar XDD Realmente creo que esto es lo que sale cuando tienes toda una idea para un fic y no sabes como comenzarlo XDDD jooo quiero escribir mi long fic y no se como empezar ToT u.u... bue... me callo XD...

Owari :3


End file.
